Zalzar, The Forgotten Skeleton Brother
by GoldPixl
Summary: Zalzar, my own fan-made Undertale character, has been stuck in the void for as long as he could remember, but he's grown sick and tired of it, it was time to leave, time for freedom... ((This is a re-upload, I explain more on chapter 5))
1. The Escape From The Void

Zalzar: The Forgotten Skeleton Brother

Chapter 1

By: GoldPixl(Used to be FrostFangPixl)

It's cold, darkness is all around, there's no one in sight except for _him_ , _he_ has been here for a long time, exactly how long? _He_ doesn't know, where is _he_? _He_ is in a dark place, known only as the void, what is the void? It's a place where you exist and don't exist, where time does and doesn't take place, where _he_ exists and doesn't exist all at the same time, but who exactly is _he_? His name is Zalzar, and he's been here for a long time, or so he thinks because he has no way to tell, and he's a monster of the Underground, specifically a skeleton related to the two other skeletons yes, Sans and Papyrus. Zalzar wants to speak to his brothers, but he can't stuck in the void, only sometimes he can leave the void, but he always comes back, and he doesn't know that either. How does he leave? He teleports out of the void via his own magic, only he doesn't look like himself, whenever he temporarily leaves the void, he appears wearing a dark purple robe, who else do you know that wears that? That's right, he is the riverperson.

Using his magic he can only manifest for a few hours at best, if he waits long enough and charges his magic, he can manifest for a day or two, but if he has that much time, why doesn't Zalzar talk to Sans and Papyrus? Well a bit of a complicated reason, the timeline and the F.U.N. Factor forbides it and bides him to the boat, meaning he can't leave the boat to go see his brothers, however he knows that there is a way to actually be apart of the timeline, by using a lot of his magic, he can manipulate the F.U.N. Factor into making him apart of the timeline, but he'd have to wait and charge his magic for many many years, but how could he figure out how many years have gone by?

He can look at the timeline from the void using the START SCREEN, meaning he can watch everything in the underground from the void, watch but not interact. Well can't he just watch people age? Supposedly, yes but monsters don't age, only humans do and he knew that, so does that mean he's stuck forever? Well yes….until a miracle happened.

As he was watching the underground via the START SCREEN, he saw something...a human fall from above, a human he estimated to be about 11 years old, this was good….no, fantastic for him! As long as he watches the human age, he can figure out how long he has been charging his magic, so for many years he would sit and watch the human grow as she aged in years, until many years later, the human, figured out to be known as Frisk, turned 19….meaning that Zalzar has been waiting and charging his magic for 8 whole years, and he thought it was time for him to finally leave this wretched place, his eye glowed as he charged a purple aura around him, he charged this aura for a long time, until finally he closed his eyes, and as his real self, he awoke laying in the snow, in Snowdin, he had finally been free….

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks for reading chapter 1 of Zalzar The Forgotten Skeleton Brother, and before anyone says, yes in my story Frisk is a female for a reason that I'm sure most people will know, please bear with me as this is my very first story and chapter that I've ever written, speaking of which I'd like to thank my friends Evan, and Zach for helping me with grammar, writing, story and etc., etc., thank you all, I will write chapter 2 as soon as I can!

Forever thankful,

GoldPixl


	2. Reunited

Zalzar: The Forgotten Skeleton Brother

Chapter: 2

By: GoldPixl

There he was, in snowdin laying in the snow, passed out from using an excessive amount of magic, it was worth it though, finally being apart of the timeline. He layed in the snow passed out for only a few minutes when someone walked over to him and nudges him a few times, he slowly opened his eyes as he heard a voice.

"Hey, hey wake up! Hello?" The person had said, Zalzar fully opened his eyes to see the human, or Frisk, kneeling beside him.

"Wh-Where am I?" Zalzar spoke slowly.

"You're in Snowdin." Frisk had replied.

"S-Snowdin? I-I made it in!?" Zalzar said excitedly. Frisk gave a confused and puzzled look, not knowing what he meant, but also because he looked like someone she already knew, Zalzar looked like Sans, but more taller and had a strange black line over his left eye. She kept looking at Zalzar confused until she spoke up.

"Who are you?" She said in a curious, yet confused voice, Zalzar looked at Frisk and sat up.

"I'm Zalzar." He held out his hand, offering to shake hands with Frisk, and she complied shaking Zalzar's hand.

"I'm Frisk." She answered while still shaking Zalzar's hand.

"So Zalzar, your a skeleton correct?" She asked. Zalzar nodded. Frisk then looked at Zalzar, inspecting him.

"You looks alot like Sans…" She said. Zalzar looked at Frisk with widened eyes.

"Sans, Papyrus! Where are they?" He asked quickly and anxiously. Frisk once again looked at Zalzar confused and puzzled.

"You know Sans and Papyrus?" She asked still looking puzzled.

"Yes, they're my brothers." Zalzar answered. Frisk's eyes widened, surprised by the fact that Zalzar was related to Sans and Papyrus. Zalzar once spoke again, anxiously.

"Do you know where they are?" Frisk nodded, still surprised by the fact that Zalzar is a brother to Sans and Papyrus, if he really is related to them, then how come Sans and Papyrus never spoke or even mentioned Zalzar? _Is he lying? How come I've never heard of him?_ Frisk thought, but still complied, she knew that Zalzar hat no intent of harming anyone.

"Please, take me to them!" Zalzar said quickly and anxiously once again.

"Okay." Frisk responded holding her hand out offering to help Zalzar up, he complied taking the hand of Frisk and letting her help him up off the ground, once he stood up, Frisk was a little surprised by the fact that Zalzar was about an inch taller than her, before she met Zalzar, Frisk was the second tallest person in the underground, besides the taller Papyrus of course. Much like how Sans did, Zalzar put his hand in his pockets, only Zalzar didn't have a jacket, but instead of a long sleeve black shirt, and instead of shorts, he had on a long pair of black pants, which had the pockets that he put his hands into, and unlike Sans, he wore black shoes, it was strange, Zalzar seemed a lot nicer contrary to his black, deceiving, and almost scary clothes.

Frisk walked toward Papyrus and Sans's house with Zalzar following her, anxious to see his brothers.

"So…" Frisk spoke. "How do you know Sans and Papyrus?" Zalzar stayed silent for a minute, hesitant to answer.

"They're my brothers…" He spoke hesitantly, Frisk turned around to look at him, in awe of his answer.

"So you're their long lost brother?!" Frisk said excitedly, Zalzar looked at Frisk smiling, just like Sans does. She could clearly see the resemblance, his face was looked like Sans's, of course a little different, and he was taller like Papyrus. Zalzar spoke once again.

"Yeah, you could put it like that." He answered, with Frisk still surprised by his answers. Frisk noticed that Zalzar, while still a little laid back, spoke more seriously than Sans. Frisk wanted to learn a lot more about Zalzar, she had many questions like, _Does he also enjoy drinking ketchup? Does his eye glow? If it does, than which eye? What color will it be? Will it be a color besides blue or red?_ She wanted to ask all of the questions at once, but she knew that meeting his brothers was more important than those questions. Then, they arrived at the house, Zalzar incredibly anxious to see his brothers. Frisk knocked on the door, and a familiar face answered, it was Sans.

"Heya Frisk what's up?" Sans said. Frisk looked at Sans excitedly.

"I have a surprise for you Sans! Where's Papyrus?" She said still excitedly, then Papyrus walked up to the door.

"HUMAN! I heard you say the word, 'surprise', what is our surprise!?" Papyrus said anxiously. Frisk didn't answer for a minute, then she spoke up.

"Paps, Sans, I want you to meet your long lost brother, Zalzar!" She then stepped out of the way, revealing Zalzar standing behind her, tears run down Zalzar's face as he spoke slowly and happily.

"Heya Sans, Papyrus, I know you don't know me, but I'm Zalzar your brother!" He said overjoyed, without any answer, Sans and Papyrus walked forward and hugged Zalzar tightly, crying a little, Sans spoke up

"I never thought we'd never see ya again!" Frisk was confused, she thought that Sans and Papyrus had no idea who Zalzar was, they'd never mentioned Zalzar ever, not even hinting toward the fact that they had another brother. Suddenly, a loud heartbeat sound could be heard, frisk wondered what it was, until she looked at Zalzar, his soul was floating just above him, it was weird, seeing that Zalzar's soul wasn't upside down and white, but instead was right side up and was….purple? It was also beating, which she'd never seen before, Sans and Papyrus spoke.

"It's so good to see you again, Zal…" The brothers were reunited and happy, but Frisk wanted to learn more about Zalzar.

* * *

Hey again everyone! Thanks for reading chapter 2 of Zalzar: The Forgotten Skeleton Brother. So for this chapter, I wanted to give a bit of insight on what Zalzar looks like, his appearance you know? Again, thank you for reading chapter 2 and thank you my friends Evan and Zach for helping me again! See you all in chapter 3 which I will release soon, so keep your eyes open for it! Thank you all once again!

Eternally Grateful,

GoldPixl


	3. The Purple Soul

Zalzar: The Forgotten Skeleton Brother

Chapter: 3

By: GoldPixl

Zalzar was confused, he thought that Sans and Papyrus wouldn't remember who he was, he looked at them with a puzzled look

"You remember me?" He said. Sans walked up to Zalzar which was a little weird for him, it was like there was a second Papyrus because of how tall Zalzar was.

"Of course we remember you, you're our brother!" Sans said. Papyrus did the same and walked up to Zalzar, Papyrus was still taller than him.

"Yes, you have always remained in our hearts, if we had hearts anyway, but that's not the point! The point is we're glad you're back!" Papyrus spoke firmly. Zalzar was still confused a little, but he didn't care about that, all he cared about was that he was back with his brothers and he was happy. Frisk was still standing a little ways away when Zalzar walked up to her and hugged her, she hugged back and spoke.

"I'm happy that you're with Sans and Paps again!" Frisk said happily, they released each other and stopped hugging and Zalzar spoke.

"Thank you so much!" He said, Sans tapped Zalzar on his shoulder.

"I know we just reunited and all, but we have to go see the queen." Said Sans. Zalzar was once again puzzled and confused.

"Queen?" He said.

"Yeah, queen Toriel is her name." Sans replied and Zalzar understood but was still a bit puzzled.

"Who's the king then?" He said. Everyone looked away sort of nervous when Frisk spoke up.

"Flowey, or Asriel, killed him sadly." She said. Zalzar still had many questions but he understood the urgency that Sans and Papyrus had to attend to, so he sighed and spoke.

"Ok, see ya later then." He said.

"You can stay at our house or you can get a hotel room if ya want." Sans answered. Zalzar thought for a minute and then answered.

"Ok, I'll stay here then" He said.

"Same here." Frisk said. Sans and Papyrus quickly said goodbye and Zalzar and Frisk went inside. _Maybe I can learn more about Zal._ Frisk thought as she sat on the couch and spoke

"Hey Zalzar, I have a few questions." She said.

"Ok, ask away!" Zalzar replied. Frisk and Zalzar talked and talked and went through different questions and answers until they came up on a really important question, Frisk drew a breathe.

"Why is your soul….like that?" She asked. Zalzar sighed and was very hesitant about answering, the room was silent for about a minute when Zalzar answered.

"When I used to be with my dad and everything, he did….experiments on me and other monsters and creatures, at first it was just others until finally he found and created a unique soul color with unique and admittedly cool abilities, and pumped it into my soul, changing it forever." He answered. Frisk didn't know what to say or even think, when she asked something else.

"What color is your eye when it glows?" She asked. Zalzar looked over at her, unsurprised that she asked that, in fact he fully expected it.

"Wanna see it?" He asked. Frisk nodded anxiously, she was pretty sure she already knew what color it would be, but she wanted to see anyway. Zalzar looked at frisk and closed his eyes for about a second, and when he opened them back up, his left eye was like Sans's except it was purple, however his right eye had a small purple dot in the middle of it, about the size of his normal white eye, Frisk was amazed to see this, that his eyes were very unique especially his right eye.

"Wow, that's really cool!" Frisk said. Zalzar chuckled.

"Thanks." He replied. But then Frisk had another question.

"Can I...just like hold your soul?" She asked. Zalzar, at first, didn't know how to react but he answered.

"Uhh sure." He said. He then manifested his soul just above his hand and handed it to Frisk, frisk was gentle when holding this, a few times when she held it in a different way, Zalzar reacted by moving a little or made a little grunt, but then Frisk softly squeezed his soul, and Zalzar's face went blank for a second and his eyes glowed purple again, but something even weirder happened….he opened his mouth and inside his mouth was a faint purple glow that turned out to be his tongue, Frisk softly squeezed his soul again and Zalzar let out a quiet groan..

"A-Ahh~" Upon doing that he realized what had just happened and his soul disappeared out of Frisk's hand, Frisk also realized what happened and she blushed, Zalzar put his tongue back inside his mouth and closed it, his eyes stopped glowing and he went blank faced, his eyes disappeared and it was nothing but the black eye sockets, he turned toward frisk with an embarrassed and worried looking face.

"Don't do that again, ok?" He said. Frisk nodded, her face still red _I can't believe that just happened…_ She thought

* * *

Hello again all, thanks for reading chapter 3 of Zalzar: The Forgotten Skeleton Brother, now I know what happened at the end there was uhh sorta sexual, but hey, wouldn't really be a fanfic without some sexual things eh? Haha, now I'm obviously hinting something, but what is it? I'm hinting at the fact that after this series ends, there will be a series of Zalzar x Frisk, dunno what I'll call it but hey, I'll take some suggestions! Also thank you my friends, Evan, Zach, and this time, Kaden for helping me with this! Thank you all again and keep an eye out for chapter 4!

Eternally Grateful,

GoldPixl


	4. The Talk

Zalzar: The Forgotten Skeleton Brother

Chapter: 4

By: GoldPixl

After what happened yesterday between Zalzar and Frisk, they became hesitant with talking to each other, sometimes even looking at each other, sometimes Frisk thought about what happened and blushed, Sans and Papyrus noticed this, especially Sans, so after Papyrus's spaghetti dinner, they had a talk.

"Listen, Zal, Frisk, we're seein something weird between you two, what's up?" Sans said. Frisk and Zalzar glanced at each other, and just like before, Zalzar's eyes were reduced to the black sockets. Zalzar sighed and spoke up.

"Something….awkward happened between me and Frisk, it was yesterday when you guys left to go see this, 'Queen Toriel' Frisk asked questions about me, and she asked if she could hold my soul, so I let her, and uh…." Zalzar said almost regrettingly. Frisk just looked down at her lap, half afraid to say something at all, but she had to answer, it was inevitable for her so she spoke up.

"I...uhm squeezed Zal's soul and uh…" She said, still looking down and not saying anything. Sans knew what that meant because Zalzar was a lot like him, his eyes too were reduced to the black eye sockets and he spoke up.

"So that means that Zalzar got…..aroused?" He said. Frisk's face went red and looked up, she glanced at Zalzar and then looked at Sans.

"H-How'd you know?" She asked. Sans didn't waste any time answering Frisk.

"'Cause that happened to me, you see Frisk, when you squeeze a skeleton's soul, in this case Zalzar's, he feels it in his uhh pelvis….area, and from there, a warm feeling, which is magic, goes all through him, making and aroused, pleasured feeling…" Sans said, After Sans spoke is little spiel, the room went dead silent, nobody moved, or barely even breathed until Zalzar stood up out of his chair, and simply walked out of the house, Frisk was drowning in regret and embarrassment, everyone then got up, and walked away doing their own thing, Frisk walked out the house like Zalzar did.

"I'm such an idiot!" Frisk said to then turned to see Zalzar walking toward Grillby's and she ran to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around, his normal eye back.

"I'm sorry Zal…" She said looking down, Zalzar smiled as usual like Sans does, and spoke up.

"It's ok, you didn't know, 'sides you heard what Sans said, it felt uhh….good. And don't worry I'm not gonna be like a creep and say 'do it again', I still stand by what I said yesterday, just don't do it again, and forget about it ok?" He said. Frisk just stood there and nodded, but after what Zalzar said, she regretted it a bit less, it was weird when she talked about it, but now she felt better, and she didn't know why, but she pushed the thought into the back of her head.

"Ok, I will." She said firmly. Zalzar just kept smiling.

"Wanna go in this place? Sans told me about it, looks nice." He said looking at Grillby's.

"Sure why not?" Frisk answered. They walked inside and Grillby looked at Zalzar immediately and looked surprised, well at least as surprised as he could look. Frisk and Zalzar walked up to the bar, Grillby just looked and spoke up in a soft, deep voice.

"Sans, is that you? Did you get taller and...dress up?" Grillby said curiously. Zalzar chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not Sans, I'm his brother. Name's Zalzar, just call me Zal." Grillby couldn't believe what he just heard, brother? But he'd never seen Zalzar before, he shrugged and got straight to the point.

"What'll you have Frisk, Zalzar?" He said. Zalzar looked at the menu.

"How 'bout a burger?" He said.

"I'll have the same." Frisk said. Usually, Frisk never came to Grillby's by herself, and when she did she just talked to Grillby and a few citizens, when she does come with someone, she usually gets what they have.

"Coming right up." Grillby said. He then walked in a door that had a sign that said 'Kitchen' on it and walked back out with two plates with burgers on them.

"Thanks." Frisk and Zalzar said. They stayed at Grillby's for awhile and ate and had a little small talk, everytime Zalzar smiled, Frisk smiled back and felt happy, but at the end of their little stay at Grillby's, Zalzar hugged Frisk and she hugged back, and she couldn't help but think of when she….made Zalzar aroused, she felt different after that trip.

 _D-Do I have a crush on Zalzar?!_ Frisk thought to herself

* * *

Heeey again everyone, thanks for reading chapter 4 of Zalzar: The Forgotten Skeleton Brother. Now, I recently figured out that there is a YouTube channel called Zalzar, and before anyone asks, no I did not steal the name, hell, I had no idea that the channel even existed ._. And I'm not changing Zalzar's name, if you feel mad or triggered by that, then deal with it, and don't read my series instead of posting mean comments or anything like that, and from now on I'm writing these chapters by myself without my friends so if there's a change in the way I write that's why.

Speaking of chapters, I'll be writing chapter 5 by the time you read this, hell I might even be done with it by the time you finish this chapter, see you all in chapter 5!

Forever thankful,

GoldPixl


	5. The God Of Manipulation

Zalzar: The Forgotten Skeleton Brother

Chapter: 5

By: GoldPixl

 **Ok, now before I start this chapter, the reason I have the previous chapters is because I used to be FrostFangPixl, I am now GoldPixl because FrostFang unfortunately just stopped, crashed for some reason and it wouldn't let me post a new chapter, so I'm re-posting the first 4 chapters, so don't worry about that, I also hope that the people who enjoyed Zalzar on FrostFang finds this, so yeah, just an important thing to get outta the way, and I hope you stay tuned :)**

* * *

After what happened yesterday between Zalzar and Frisk, they grew a bit more closer, however that's not what's important to Zalzar right now, what he's still wondering is how the Underground citizens are still, well, underground, until one day he spoke to Sans.

"Hey Sans, I gotta question…" He said in a firm voice. Sans looked at him a little curious.

"well, what's up then?" Sans answered, Zalzar had a serious look on his face and Sans noticed this, Sans still didn't know Zalzar all that much, but he knew a serious face when he saw one.

"Why is it that we're not out of the Underground yet…?" Zalzar said firmly once again. Sans's eyes were reduced to the black sockets, what happens when Sans gets serious.

"Well because we need Asriel, or Flowey, to break the mystical barrier that wizard humans placed to keep us down here, the reason we need Asriel is because he's is the god of Hyperdeath." Sans responded. Zalzar didn't know what to say, from what he understood, you had to be a god to break this so called barrier, however….Zalzar was also one of these gods.

The way Zalzar became a god was being in the void excessively longer than he was supposed to be, Zalzar became the god of Manipulation, also known as the god of Manipulating Timelines, and many more, by being this god he had extraordinary power and strength, he can obviously manipulate the timeline and obviously time itself. He needed to mention it so Sans.

"So, can any y'know, god break the barrier?" Zalzar asked. Sans honestly wasn't certain, but he was sure.

"yeah, I think so, why?" Sans answered. Zalzar was both excited and nervous to tell Sans that he was a god, _Would he believe me? Will he laugh?_ He asked himself, but whether Sans will believe him or not, he had to tell him, Zalzar drew a sharp breath, and spoke.

"I'm the god of Manipulation…" He said. Sans didn't know how to react, he half didn't believe Zalzar, but he knew Zalzar was serious, he wouldn't joke around about something like this, hell Zalzar made nowhere near as much as puns as Sans does.

"w-wait, really?!" Sans said surprised. Zalzar nodded, _So he's a god eh?_ Sans thought.

"we gotta tell everyone, tell everyone that with you, there is a way out! there is a way to freedom!" Sans said even more excitedly. Zalzar nodded, obviously nervous but he also knows what it feels like to want to escape, hell he waited for freedom for years upon years. So Zalzar and Sans walked over to Frisk and Papyrus, Zalzar drew a sharp breath, and spoke…

* * *

Hey again anyone, now I know that some people might be skeptical about me being FrostFangPixl, but I am, trust me I wasn't popular enough to have anyone to copy me, I also have the Zalzar picture that I made, so yeah. Anyway, thanks for reading Zalzar: The Forgotten Skeleton Brother - chapter 5, The God of Manipulation, keep an eye out for chapter 6, thanks and bye!

Forever Thankful,

GoldPixl


	6. Hope and Determination

Zalzar: The Forgotten Skeleton Brother

Chapter: 6

By: GoldPixl

After what Zalzar had told Frisk and his brothers, he felt nervous, not because anyone might think that he's a freak,but what if hope was lost and Zalzar couldn't break the barrier? What if he would shatter all the hopes and dreams of the citizens of the Underground? What if he broke their hearts? All these thoughts pulsed through his mind, he wasn't sure if he should tell the citizens because if it turned out that he couldn't break the barrier, he would break everyone. But he had to make a choice, it was now or never, tell the citizens, or keep it a secret. He didn't like either of the options, he wished he had a third option.

But it doesn't matter, he has to tell the citizens, to not would be a loss of hope, even if they failed there was Flowey/Asriel, or so Sans had told him. Zalzar decided that tomorrow he'll tell everyone. He just hoped he could do what everyone will expect of him, the problem is that he's nervous, he hasn't seen anyone besides Frisk and his brothers, hell he only got out of the void a few days ago, and now he has to tell people that he's a god? _How am I going to do this…?_ He thought to himself. He had been sitting on the couch leaned forward and tapping his foot for what seemed like hours, until Papyrus walked up to him.

"Zalzar, I see that you look different than you usually do, you're clearly worried about something. Tell me, is anything wrong?" Papyrus said in a low comforting voice. Zalzar thought about shaking his head for a second, but he nodded instead.

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow, I'm worried that I won't be able to break this, 'barrier' thing that Sans and Frisk had told me about, if I don't break it, it'll destroy the hopes of the citizens, and I never want to do that, I'm just….just so damn worried." Zalzar responded. Papyrus didn't think or hesitate, and gave Zalzar a hug, Papyrus was known for that, to be a big softy and a kind hearted (even though he didn't have one) person. Zalzar didn't react for a second, Papyrus spoke again.

"I know that you are worried, so am I, so is Sans and Frisk, we all are. But we need you to be strong! If we do fail, we will find another way! We must not give up hope and give it to others, so I promise, my brother, you can do this, I know you can, just stay determined!" Papyrus spoke firmly. Zalzar knew he was right, there is no point in losing hope, there is no point to not be determined, because he had to do this for everyone, he had to give hope and not lose hope himself.

"Thank you Paps." He said. Papyrus nodded and said, "You're welcome Zalzar!" Papyrus responded happily and smiling. Zalzar smiled back and Papyrus stood back up. "I have to go train with Undyne, stay hopeful and determined brother!" He said. Zalzar nodded and waved as he walked out of the door. Zalzar sighed and laid back on the couch and felt a lot better, Frisk walked in from outside and saw Zalzar.

"Saw Papyrus outside and I talked to him, he gave you one of his famous pep-talks?" Frisk said. Zalzar nodded, Papyrus was really nice, it would be next to impossible to imagine him as a mean serious jerk. "Yeah." Zalzar responded, Frisk nodded. "If you ever feel down in the dumps, always rely on Papa to cheer you up!" She said. Zalzar nodded again and pulled out his phone (One that Frisk got him as a bit of a present) and looked at the time, it was late, of course the Underground didn't have a sun or a moon like that, but they still ran on a schedule. "Pretty late." Zalzar said. "You better get to sleep then, you have a big day tomorrow!" Frisk answered. Zalzar nodded and layed back in the couch and closed his eyes, he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Hey again everyone, thank you for reading Zalzar: The Forgotten Skeleton Brother chapter 6! Now, I as the creator of Zalzar, do indeed to keep Zalzar as a god in my stories and lore, but if anyone wants to create a Zalzar story of their own, I give you permission to do that, and if you want to give him his own abilities and things, I'm fine with that, I only ask of you that you don't say that Zalzar is your character please, anyway keep an eye out for chapter 7, see ya then!

Forever Greatful,

GoldPixl


	7. The Announcement

Zalzar: The Forgotten Skeleton Brother

Chapter: 7

By: GoldPixl

Today was a big day, no a huge day, today is the day where he has to tell the citizens that he is a god, and they might have a chance of escaping the Underground, a chance of freedom, Zalzar was anxious yet a little afraid, Papyrus offered to be a bit more fancy but Zalzar simply didn't agree with that, yet Papyrus said, "But today is very important! At least looks a little fancy!" Just to make Papyrus calm down he said 'okay, okay' and threw on a red tie over his neck and nothing more, but Papyrus was happy with it. Frisk thought that he looked great, Sans, as usual, didn't really care all that much.

Hours before Zalzar would tell everyone, Undyne her soldiers made the announcement that Zalzar would be giving an announcement, only that was hours ago, it was only mere minutes before Zalzar had to go. Needless to say, Zalzar was nervous, it was the same problem as yesterday, what if he couldn't break the barrier? What if he shattered the hopes and dreams of the people? But at that moment, none of that is happening, Zalzar convinced himself not to worry what is _going to happen_ , but rather focus on _what was happening now_. And now, he has to go tell the citizens.

Zalzar walked out of the house and over onto the little stage with a microphone placed on it, people were chattering when Undyne yelled at the top of her lungs. "ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP!" She screamed. "ZALZAR HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT FOR YOU ALL TO HEAR, SO REMAIN QUIET WHILE HE GIVES HIS ANNOUNCEMENT!" Zalzar chuckled and walked up to the microphone and tapped it to make sure that working. People started to whisper _Who's Zalzar? He's a skeleton? Where'd he come from, I've never seen him before._

"Hello all, I am Zalzar, long lost brother of Sans and Papyrus." He said over the mic, upon hearing him say that he was a long lost brother to Sans and Papyrus, the crowd gasped with awe, but went back silent as Zalzar spoke once again.

"I haven't been here long enough to understand every little thing, what I do understand is that you all want freedom from here, from the Underground, correct?" He said. Chatter started back up again and most people nodded at Zalzar.

"I have a solution, a way out." Zalzar kept going. Something weird happened and a citizen spoke up, "How can someone like you have a solution huh? How? You are just an average monster just like the rest of us, so stop toying with our emotions!" The citizen shouted, loud chatter started up with the crowds as frowns grew across their faces, then looked at Zalzar as more and more citizens protested, until they all stopped and started to chant angrily, all that could be heard was the chant, being said over and over, "STOP! STOP! STOP!" They chanted.

Zalzar became enraged and clenched his fists and closed his eyes as the chanting continued, he open his eyes back up and they were glowing bright and purple, then it was Zalzar's turn to shout.

"I AM NOT AN 'AVERAGE MONSTER', I AM A GOD!" As soon as he shouted that the crowd went dead silent, nobody protested, nobody whispered, nobody barely even breathed, until the little armless dinosaur child spoke up. "That's so rad! What god are you? Tell us, tell us, tell us!" He said. Zalzar chuckled and smiled and spoke yet again. "I am the god of Manipulation." He said. Everybody's eyes grew and gasped, almost in perfect sync, then they all shouted and celebrated, it could all be heard. "OUR LIBERATION HAS COME!" One shouted, "FREEDOM!" Another screamed. Zalzar was proud of himself, he had just surged a huge dose of hope into everyone like an electric current, Undyne stepped up to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen calm down, we are all excited, even me, and that's a really difficult thing to do!" She said. She wasn't bluffing, it really was hard to get someone like Undyne excited, Frisk ran up to Zalzar and hugged him, Papyrus did the same and mouthed at Undyne _Tell them we're going home_ Undyne gave a thumbs up and relayed the message back to the crowd and Papyrus, Frisk, and of course Zalzar walked home. "I'm proud of you, my brother!" Papyrus said, "So am I!" Frisk spoke. Zalzar had the widest smile ever. "Thank you." He said.

* * *

Hello again everyone! Hoped you enjoyed Zalzar: The Forgotten Skeleton Brother chapter 7! I really don't have anything else to say or talk about, so just keep an eye out for chapter 8, writing it as soon as I can!

Forever Grateful,

GoldPixl


	8. The Barrier

Zalzar: The Forgotten Skeleton Brother

Chapter: 8 - The Barrier

By: GoldPixl

 **Before I start this chapter, I'd like to apologize for being gone for so long, I've been busy with family stuff and really busy in general, not only that but the laptop I was using to write these chapters broke and I had to take a while off to save money and buy a new one, so for those who have been waiting, here it is, chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Today, like yesterday, was important, but even more so, it was a huge day, even bigger than yesterday, today, Zalzar is going to attempt to break the barrier, the barrier is obviously located at the castle along with the human souls, also with Queen Toriel that Sans and Papyrus once talked about, but only briefly. Zalzar had learned that the King, named Asgore, had been killed by Flowey many years ago, ever since then Toriel has been keeping order.

Zalzar walked to the castle, this event was unannounced because Zalzar still had doubts that he can break the barrier, and if he couldn't he'd much rather tell the citizens than witnessing the breaking of their hearts instead of the barrier, so there he was, walking along with his brothers, Papyrus and Sans, obviously Frisk too, Papyrus kept being supportive and nice while Sans was just laid back and relaxed as usual but from time to time, he'd tell something supportive to Zalzar, Frisk was of course the most happy and supportive, but Zalzar was still nervous, but they had no more time to think, they arrived at the castle.

Zalzar and the group walked up upon a person wearing a purple cloak, water sounded to be running from a watering can, it was Toriel, she was watering the flowers when Frisk tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around. "Oh, hello my child! And of course Sans and Papyrus, and-" She looked at Zalzar curiously and confused, she could tell that he was a skeleton, but from where and since when did he show up? "Uhm… Hello new fellow, I am Toriel, queen of the Underground. Who are you?" She spoke.

Zalzar held his hand out, offering to shake hands as he smiled as usual. Toriel shook his hand when suddenly she jolted back, she had no idea that Zalzar as wearing a joy buzzer, he chuckled and Sans laughed, Papyrus just crossed his arms and frowned. "Heh. The good old joy buzzer. Anyways, sorry for that I just wanted to be nice and funny, I'm Zalzar, long lost brother to Sans and Papyrus." Zalzar spoke. Toriel gasped in shock and surprise, a long lost brother? She had no idea.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Zalzar! I didn't know that Sans and Papyrus had another brother! And I can see the resemblance, tall like Papyrus and a smile always on your face like Sans!" Toriel said. Zalzar just remained smiling as he looked at Toriel. "So, what do you need?" Toriel asked. Zalzar sighed and just stared at Toriel for a minute then said in a firm voice. " I am here to destroy the barrier and set all of the Underground citizens free." He said. Toriel almost didn't believe what Zalzar said, she just stood there in shock and awe, nearly unable to process what had just been said to her. Sans walked up to Toriel. "Listen Tori, he's here to do what he just said he's going to do, believe me or not, he's the god of manipulation." Sans said. Once again, Toriel was in awe, no one had ever said or used the term 'The god of manipulation' lightly.

Toriel's eye grew and she had no idea how to feel, should she feel relieved or lied to? Was this just another joke planned by Sans? No. . . She knew it wasn't a joke, both Zalzar and Sans had the most serious faces ever, Toriel then muttered, "Th-The b-barrier? Y-You're n-not ki-kidding?!" Sans shook his head, Zalzar firmly said, 'No.' Without another word, Toriel walked to a door, behind this door stood the barrier, the thing that kept all of the monsters trapped. She walked through the door and there was the trippy looking-hallway. Zalzar was shocked, he never imagined it to be like this.

"This. . . Is the barrier." Toriel spoke. Zalzar was yet again shocked but at the same time excited and anxious to hopefully break the barrier. "So if you plan to break the barrier. . ." Toriel once spoke again "Then how are you going to do it? Do you need the souls?" Zalzar look at Toriel and had a confused face, _Souls? What is she talking about?_ He thought, and looked at Toriel. "Souls. . . ? I uh don't understand. . ." Zalzar said with a curious and confused tone, Toriel looked down, still sad and disappointed from what happened a while back, she looked back at Zalzar. "Human souls, when Asgore was still alive and king, he'd kill a human and take their soul after they fell down here, I find it upsetting and unfair. . ." Toriel said. Zalzar's eyes grew and he stared at the floor for a few seconds.

"I'll only need one soul. . ." He said. Toriel nodded and summoned a glass tube which held a orange soul, orange for bravery, and she opened the top of the glass tube, and it floated out. Strangely however, it floated straight to Zalzar as soon as it got out, it sensed his desire to break the barrier and floated into his ribcage where Zalzar's soul was held, it then merged with his soul and in a flash of light, Zalzar looked different, his left eye glowed purple and his right eye glowed orange. "Woah. . . This feels awesome!" Zalzar said, Frisk jumped up and down excited to have seen Zalzar like this, Zalzar chuckled and smiles, but then everything fell silent as he stared at the barrier, he spoke with a firm voice, "This is it. . . Ya might wanna get down. . ." He said, Frisk, Sans, Papyrus and Toriel all gave him a strange look that said 'why?' They all would've been answered the very next second.

Zalzar help up his arm and pointed at the barrier, then suddenly a huge Gaster Blaster appeared in front of him, only. . . It wasn't a Gaster Blaster, it was a Hyper Goner, they all gasped at this sight and fell to the ground, the curled up into a ball and held their hands over their head as the Hyper Goner seemed to inhale, everything at that moment then became dark and warped, just like Asriel's attack, what was only a minute or so felt and seemed like hours, Toriel then peeked and she gasped at what she saw, the barrier was gone and so was Zalzar's Hyper Goner, the orange soul then un-merged with Zalzar's soul and floated away, to who knows where, the barrier gone, Zalzar smiled. . . He can now finally set all of the Underground monsters free.

* * *

 **Hey again everyone, I once again apologize to why I've been absent for a long time, but either way, here's chapter 8 I hope you enjoyed, and I will be soon writing chapter 9, stay tuned for that :)**


	9. The Surface

**Before I start this chapter I'd like to give my gmail, now I've thought about this for awhile and I've been hesitant about it, but I thought I'd give it so that way I don't have to respond by writing in these small headlines before the actual chapter starts, so my gmail is** **ZalzarTheForgottenSkeleton** **and yes, I did create this gmail after I started writing, so after putting ZalzarTheForgottenSkeletonBrother jut add the whole 'at gmail' thing and it should be good, for whatever reason it doesn't work or pop up, please write a review and I'll see what I can do. So if anyone has questions or wants to use my character, Zalzar in anything you can ask for permission or at least that's what I'd like to happen thank you very much, I also started a Zalzar The Forgotten Skeleton Brother channel on YouTube, I'd like you to know that that is indeed me, so subscribe please (Only I most likely won't be uploading things until I get actual equipment) ****but enough about my long friggin spiel, your waiting for the story, so I'll start now and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

So. . . The barrier is gone, thanks to Zalzar, he was truly happy that he got rid of the barrier and so was his brothers, Frisk, and Toriel of course, they stood and sort of just stared at Zalzar for awhile in awe, unsure of what specifically what to say, Toriel stepped up. "I . . . I almost don't believe it. . . The barrier is actually gone. . . I never thought the day would come. . ." Toriel said, her voice was a bit shaky from excitement and nervousness, she was excited that the barrier was gone and monsters would finally go free, but. . . What would the humans think. . . How would they react. . . _Will they attack? Will they attempt to put yet another barrier over them and trap them yet again?_ These thoughts bolted through Toriel's mind until she snapped out of it when she heard a bit of a high pitched, loud voice from afar. . .

"YO!" It yelled, who could that be? Until the the little armless monster child ran straight up to Toriel without slowing down, in fact he nearly tumbled straight through Toriel, he talked as fast as lightning, "Y-Yo! I-It's gone, bro it's gone! The barrier. . . Is that. . . The surface? It looks. . . Blue with little and big white puffy and fluffy pieces in it. . . It's beautiful, yo!" The little monster child squealed, Toriel chuckled at the excitement of him, but also at the fact that she related, she too was excited to see the surface, Toriel figured that she should go get all of the other monsters, but that idea was soon turned to nothing because she could see a big crowd of monsters walking toward them, every single one of them had the most happiest face ever, even Whimsun, the little moth monster who typically is nervous and pouty, Napstablook even smiled.

All the monsters smiled and nearly cried of happiness, some monsters actually did cry, one of them being Toriel, Undyne might've even shed a tear or two, but she'd never admit it, but while all the monsters were having their fun, Zalzar felt exhausted, he'd never had the power of a powerful soul fuse with his own and then use a Hyper Goner of which he had no experience before in the past, Zalzar tried to stay on his feet, but his vision fell blurry, he suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous, then everything went black, all around him, he fell to the floor and passed out from the lack of magic energy and normal stamina itself, at that moment everyone went silent, the room no longer filled with the sound of happy chatter, but instead it was filled by dead silence, everyone just stared for a second until Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, and Frisk rushed to his side, Toriel stuck her arms out straight in front of Zalzar and spread her fingers apart, a green, misty looking aura appeared from her hands as the same kind of green aura enveloped Zalzar and started to replenish his magic energy and stamina, he woke up only a few minutes later.

He sat up and held his head in pain, Frisk hugged him as soon as he sat up, Papyrus followed up with another hug, then even Sans did after Papyrus until Zalzar was huddled by them with hugs, he chuckled. "Alright, alright guys I get the hint, you were worried. I'm fine though I promise." Zalzar said, a sigh of relief could be heard by all, nearly in complete unison, Zalzar stood up. "Ok. . . Alright, so. . . Who wants to check it out?" Zalzar asked, immediately he was answered when Frisk hopped up and said, "Me!" Papyrus spoke up and said, "OF COURSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL COME AND SEE THE SURFACE!" He said, Toriel didn't respond verbally she just nodded and followed them up to the surface on the ledge of the mountain overlooking a city, a beach, and a wide forest. The just sort of stared at all of if, the beach, the city, the forest, even the sunset that was going on, it was all so beautiful in their eyes, Papyrus pointed at the sunset and looked over at Sans and spoke quietly, not to ruin the beautiful moment, "Brother. . . What is the giant, beautiful ball in the sky?" He asked, Sans chuckled and smiled as usual and answered with, "That's the sun, bro."

Papyrus gasped and just stared at the sun, "Wowie. . . I can't believe I'm meeting the actual sun. . " He said, they stared at this beautiful sight for a little while longer, then the other monsters started to walk out of the Underground and stare at the sight for a little while, then proceeded to leave the mountain toward the beach and city, Papyrus then spoke up. "Well, I am now going to make a great first impression on the humans that live in the human city!" Papyrus said then anxiously ran off to the city, Sans looked Toriel, Zalzar, and Frisk before saying, "Welp, better go look after my bro." Sans then walked in the exact opposite direction of where Papyrus was heading, but a blue aura soon enveloped Sans as he disappeared, that left only Toriel, Frisk, and Zalzar.

"Well, my child and Zalzar, I will go explore a bit, maybe come back and pack a few things from my home." Toriel then bowed slightly at them and followed the direction of Papyrus and the other monsters, then there was just Frisk and Zalzar, they stayed there for a few more minutes, then Zalzar spoke up. "Y'know, I should probably get to my brothers, find someplace to live, all that good stuff. Ya comin'?" He said, Frisk nodded, "Of course!" She said. Zalzar nodded his head then left, they were now leaving to start their new life on the surface, what will come next? What will happen? Well, there's not much left. . . That is. . . Except one person that lingered in Zalzar's mind. . . He wanted to see that person again. . . But how could he get that person to where they are now? Well. . . He'll just have to wait for that solution. . .

* * *

 **Hey everyone, GoldPixl here, (Well obviously :/) and thanks for reading chapter 9, now that Zalzar and everyone else is on the surface, there really is not much else to do, I only have 2 things left in mind, of which I won't spoil, you want to know what those things are? Well. . . I guess you might wanna start playing the waiting game eh? Haha, but fortunately, I'll be writing chapter 10 soon, so be waiting for that, and stay tuned :)**


	10. Device For The Return

It had now been a whole month on the surface, when the monsters first came, most of the people were just surprised, until the government became involved, when they did things got a bit complicated. Some people in the government board needed to be re-educated on what happened with what happened with the monsters, the wizards, the barrier and all of that, the government argued that the monsters should return underground, however the monsters still had their rights, for the past month they have had meetings and talks on the monster's rights ultimately leading to what should happens to the monsters, should they be forced back underground? Or allowed on the surface? For now at least the monsters are allowed in the city on the surface, but most of the people avoid the monsters.

The skeleton brothers are the most comfortable to the people though, seeing as they pretty much are humans, just without skin and organs, Frisk is part of the government debate, but against the government saying that she has been good friends with the monsters, that they're not harmful, this helped the monsters's case a lot, seeing as Frisk is a human, Zalzar is also a big factor in this, he's has the highest voice out of all of them seeing as he is a literal god and the one who god rid of the barrier, Sans would like to stay out of it, but if need be he will be involved, Papyrus is just happy with the humans, and most of the humans are happy with him seeing as Papyrus helps around the city and everything.

Toriel became a teacher, it was difficult for her but it's what she did, she now teaches kids who have magical abilities how to use and control their magic, Undyne is a policewoman, much like Papyrus she helps around the city and stops crime when needed, Grillby is a bar owner, much like what he did in the Underground anyway, Muffet owns and runs a pastry shop also much like what she already did in the Underground, but. . . What about Flowey? What was happening with him? Well, he stays in the Underground, alone and unbothered my anyone and everyone, he has thought about taking the souls to become Asriel again, but he doesn't want to, to him being Asriel now disgusted him rather than feeling free and wholesome.

But that right now doesn't matter to Zalzar. . . What matters to Zalzar is someone special to him, W.D. Gaster, his father. Only Zalzar and Sans knows about him, Papyrus was to young to remember who he was, but Zalzar misses him and wants him back, but he doesn't know how to get him back, he knows that he's somewhere in the void, just somewhere that he wasn't at when Zalzar was in the void, he's trying to construct a gateway device from the void to the real world with the help of Alphys, but so far they've been unsuccessful in getting him back.

"It's gotta work eventually, right?" Zalzar said to Alphys in the lab that she has on the surface, Alphys looked at Zalzar. "I d-don't know… I-I've never done anything l-like this before..." She said, Zalzar sighed. "We just have to keep trying." He said, Alphys nodded in agreement and they kept trying for a few more hours. Alphys spoke up and said, "It's been hours Zal. J-Just go home and we'll try a-again tomorrow, o-ok?" Zalzar sighed again as Alphys patted him on the back, he then left the lab and walked home. Zalzar lived in an apartment and not with his brothers, same as Frisk only she lived in a different apartment complex.

He took the elevator up to the third floor where his room was, he walked up to a door with the number 31, he pulled a key out of his pocket with the same number carved into the handle, he put the key into the lock on the doorknob and twisted it and opened the door, he took the key, walked into his apartment room, closed and locked the door, set the key on a shelf and slumped onto his couch, he sighed as he heard his phone ding in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and turned it on, a notification was on the lock screen, it was labeled "Frisk" with the message below that name, it read _Hey Zal, any luck with it today?_ He read the text then unlocked his phone and answered back.

 _Nah, not today sadly._ He responded, a minute later he received another text from Frisk saying, _Aww sorry to hear that. You wanna talk in person?_ It said, Zalzar nodded to himself and responded with, _Sure thing kid._ Frisk hopped with excitement and responded, _Cool! How about Grillby's?_ Zalzar responded, _Heh, ya know me well kid. Sure._ Once again Frisk hopped with excitement and said, _Meet you there in ten minutes, ok see you there!_ Frisk jumped up from her bed, she walked out of her room and walked out of her apartment after grabbing her room key.

She walked to Grillby's which was a nice cozy little bar, it was pretty much identical to the one in the Underground only on the surface, she walked in and immediately saw Zalzar sitting at a table, he waved at her and she waved back and sat across from him, Zalzar is smiling as usual and Frisk smiled back, a lady who was made of green fire walked over to them with a pen and a little note pad, it was Grillby's daughter, Fuku and she asked, "What'll it be, Zal? Frisk?" Zalzar and Frisk had been together at Grillby's many times before, so Fuku immediately was happy to see them.

Zalzar said, "The usual. A burger with a side of fries, thanks Fuku." He said, Fuku wrote something down on the notepad then turned toward Frisk, "Uh. . . I'll have the steak with some fries as well, thank you!" Frisk said, Fuku nodded, wrote the order down then walked over to Grillby, she talked to Grillby telling the orders then he nodded and walked into the kitchen, Grillby didn't cook by himself, he has workers, it's just Grillby likes to get the food for the customers and serve it, Grillby walked back out with a plate with a burger and fries on it, and another with a steak and fries, he put the plates in front of Zalzar and Frisk, "Here you go, enjoy." He said.

Frisk and Zalzar eat their food, but just like every time when they're done eating Frisk asks, "Hey Zal, how do you eat with your mouth closed?" Zalzar chuckled and shrugged, Frisk shrugged to and Zalzar pulled out his wallet, but Frisk spoke up and said, "I got it Zal, don't worry!" She giggled and Zalzar looked at her, "Again? Yeesh kid, I can't even remember the last time I paid. Don't ya ever get broke?" Frisk avoided the question by saying, "Zal I've told you this before, I'm not a kid. I'm nineteen!" She said, Zalzar chuckled and shrugged again, "You seem like a kid to me, I'm just sayin." He said, Frisk crossed her arms. "How old are you Zal?" She asked, Zalzar raised his nonexistent eyebrow and asked, "Ya sure you wanna know that?" Frisk nodded excitedly.

Zalzar shrugged again and said, "Technically I don't necessarily have an age, but I've existed for about twenty two years." Frisk gasped, she couldn't believe that Zalzar, the man she had a crush on, was close to her age, she smiled widely and Zalzar looked at her curiously. "What are you so surprised about?" He asked. Frisk shrugged and so did Zalzar, he left a tip of three dollars and walked out of Grillby's with Frisk as Fuku and Grillby waved goodbye, Frisk looked at Zalzar and he looked back at her smiling, Frisk smiled back and looked away as her face turned a light red. Zalzar had seen this happen to her a lot and he didn't really think anything of it.

"So, catch you tomorrow then?" Zalzar said. Frisk looked back at Zalzar and nodded, Zalzar patted and ruffled Frisk's hair and walked away to his apartment, Frisk walked back to her apartment as well, Frisk unlocked her door, walked inside and closed and locked the door, she walked to her room slumped on the bed and fell asleep. Zalzar unlocked and opened his apartment door and walked it, doing the same as Frisk and locked the door, he walked over to the couch and sat down. He picked up the remote for the T.V. and searched through a few channels before finding the Mettaton cooking show, he watched for a few hours, then fell asleep.

But meanwhile at the lab, it's dark, the lights are off and the machine began to whir, the doorway opening of the machine glowed white as a figure walked out, it was W.D. Gaster, he spread his arms out and inhaled slowly. "Good to finally be back…" He said.

* * *

 **Hey again everyone, thanks for reading chapter 10 of Zalzar The Forgotten Skeleton Brother, now I added in some slight romance between Frisk and Zal to make things a bit different, I know that some people probably won't like it all that much but hey, my story, my choices haha, so there you go, W.D. Gaster is now in the picture or story I should say, so look forward to the future, speaking of looking forward to the future, I'll be writing chapter 11 soon, stay tuned everyone!**


	11. Gaster's Homecoming

W.D Gaster loved to be back, he looked around the lab and found some notes that had some handwriting that he recognized, Alphy's notes and handwriting, but there were some other notes with other handwriting that he doesn't recognize, he sighed and walked out of the lab straightening his collar on his coat. He looked around and he was shocked by what he saw...Humans, cars, buildings, he realized quickly that he was on the surface, the sun shining bright, but he didn't worry about that at that exact moment...He wanted to find his sons Sans, Papyrus, and Zalzar of course. He walked around looking for a place that would match where they would go, like with Sans going to Grillby's and Papyrus around his own built sentry stations.

Gaster decided to take a walk to see if he could find one of them, but only to no avail. So after not finding either of them he decided to walk back to the lab when suddenly he saw two people walk into the lab, he then followed them into the lab and stayed far enough away for them to not notice, they walked for a bit before stopping in front of the device of which Gaster walked out of and one of them spoke.

"What the-...No one was here last night, right?" A jittery, stuttering voice answers, "I d-don't know, Z-Zal...I'm sure I d-double-checked t-to lock the door." Gaster listened in, Zal? Why did that little nickname sound familiar? The voices talked again, "Check the cameras, ok?" "O-Ok Zal." The next thing Gaster heard was surprising, "Thanks Alphys." Gaster silently gasped to himself _Alphys...My….My lab assistant?_ He thought, then Alphys' voice spoke up. "No problem Zalzar." Gaster gasped out loud, after realizing he did, he quickly covered his mouth with his hand, Zalzar turned to where Gaster was hiding.

"Listen bud, I know you're there...C'mon out." Zalzar said, Gaster sighed and stepped out into view, then suddenly Zalzar's eyes grew as well as Alphys', Zalzar slowly approached Gaster, and looked at him right in the eyes, Gaster then held out his arms and Zalzar lunged forward to hug him and nearly knocked him down, Zalzar's tears streamed down his face and cheeks and through all the tears he managed to utter, "D..Dad." Alphys looked at Gaster and Zalzar smiling, Gaster then stopped hugging Zalzar and hugged Alphys, Alphys happily hugged back. Gaster stopped and looked at Zalzar again.

"How you've grown, Zalzar…" He said, Zalzar nodded as he wiped the tears of joy away from his face and eyes, Gaster smiled a bit more. "Where are your brothers!?" He asked excitedly, "Paps and Sans are with the kid." He answered, Gaster tilted his head curiously. "Kid?" He asked, Zalzar shook his head. "Sorry, forgot that ya didn't know, they're with Frisk." Gaster was a bit more confused. "Frisk?" He asked curiously. "The human that Sans, Paps, and I know, she's a sweet, nice girl." Zalzar answered. Gaster nodded a bit in response. "Perhaps I can meet her?" Gaster asked. Zalzar nodded and shrugged. "Of course, why not?" He said. Gaster smiled happily and Zalzar, Alphys, and Gaster walked out of the building, Zalzar texted Frisk.

" _Hey kid, where are you now?"_ A ding came from his phone a minute later, a reply text from Frisk. " _I'm hanging out with Papy and Undyne, we're at the beach! Come and join us! Also Zal, I'm not a kid."_ Zalzar chuckled at the thing about 'her not being a kid' and replied. _"Heh, ok Frisk. There's also someone I want you to meet…"_ Zalzar sighed and Frisk replied. _"Who?"_ She texted. _"It's a surprise…"_ Zalzar replied. _"C'mon Zal, tell me!"_ Frisk texted. Zalzar didn't reply, instead he teleported with Gaster and Alphys behind Frisk and she turned around and immediately spotted Gaster, standing tall, about as tall as Zalzar. She smiled and gasped a bit, Gaster reached out his hand and Frisk shook his hand.

Zalzar smiled widely and Frisk noticed and smiles with him, Zalzar then winked at Frisk and she felt her cheeks heat up a bit, she was blushing, Zalzar tilted his head a bit in curiosity, but he didn't question it since he had seen this before. Frisk thought to herself as she looked away in embarrassment.

 _Z-Zal...It's like you know and you're taunting me...Ugh, you're just so hot! And handsome….And…._

She stopped thinking to herself and shook her head as she blushed deeper. Zalzar raised his non-existent eyebrow in more curiosity but shrugged anyway. "So, where's Sans?" He asked. Frisk stammered a bit since she was still flustered. "S-Sans is p-probably at Grillby's…" She said, Zalzar nodded because it was common to see Sans at Grillby's, hell it was his second favorite place in the whole world besides his own couch or bed at home.

Zalzar took out his phone and scrolled down to the contact in his phone named, "Sans A.K.A Bone-head" and pressed it and put the phone to his, again, non-existent ear as the phone rang, Sans picked up and said, "heya zal, whaddya need?" "Sans, there is someone here you need to meet...Ok?" Sans got a bit curious and confused. "and who would that be, bro?" He asked. "Just come to the beach Sans…" Zalzar replied.

After that Sans hung up and teleported right next to Zalzar and immediately saw Gaster smiling with his arms out, waiting for a hug. Sans happily obliged and hugged Gaster smiling brighter than ever. They both chuckled.

A few hours later, everyone went home, Zalzar to his apartment and Frisk to her's, Sans and Papyrus went to their house and Gaster came with because he didn't really have any place to stay. At Frisk's apartment, she lied on her bed covering her eyes with her arm, thinking about Zalzar. She opened up her phone and scrolled to the contact, named, "Zally~" And smiled and blushed at the same time. Even though it was miniscule, she adored it when Zalzar winked.

Frisk is high on love and drunk with affection towards Zalzar.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I know it's fuckin forever and I'm sorry. I just was going through some personal shit that I couldn't and can't get into, so sorry for that. Anyways, here chapter 11 ya bastards, enjoy. Chapter 12, I will write as soon as I can...Or, I'll move on straight to the Zalzar X Frisk story, and if I do do that, I'm not done with Zalzar The Forgotten Skeleton Brother, I'll just sorta merge the two stories. Anyway, if I do go to Zalzar X Frisk, expect romance first, and then sin..Trust me, it'll be worth it. Hehe.**


	12. Done, Sorry

**Hey Everyone, GoldPixl Here And I'm Here To Tell You That I Am Done With Zalzar The Forgotten Skeleton, But That Does Not Mean I am Done With The Characters, As You Should Know, I Am Currently Writing Purple Love, Think Of That As A Continuation Of This Story, Just With Romance And Sin. So, For Those Who Loved Zalzar The Forgotten Skeleton, Fret Not For I Am Done With This Story Itself, But I Repeat I Am Not Done With The** _ **Characters.**_ **So, See You All In Purple Love And Other Future Stories That I Have Yet To Write :D**


End file.
